When Nick Became A Peeping Tom
by KiraRobert
Summary: "Prioritise my results and you can examine my DNA from your bed sheet" A story set when Nick meets Greg. Please Read :)
1. Chapter 1

**Damn **

He fluttered those angelic eye lashes as he awoke on the leather sofa in the break room and looked around listening to the sounds around him, it sounded like another busy day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Hey sleeping beauty!" Catherine chuckled, "you been here all night?" He just nodded and put his head back against the pillow, "Nicky you can't go back to sleep we've got work to do!" She laughed again making herself an espresso after having a rough night with her six month year old daughter Lindsey.

"I'm tired Cath" he groaned as she removed the duvet covering him, "Cat!" Nick stood up quickly reaching for his heavenly quilt but as he did so Grissom walked in ready to hand out assignments followed by Nicks best friend and co-worker Warrick. "Alright you too cut it out we got ourselves a new DNA Analysis Lab Technician and I need someone to stay with him just for today, anyone mind?" Grissoms words were heard loud and clear by Catherine as she took one of the slips from Grissom heading off to the Rampart Casino to her crime scene. Grissom looked up again, "Guys come on its just one day..." Warrick looked at Nick with a smile, Nick knew that look.

"Warrick you've never beaten Nick at an arm wrestle!" Mandy laughed as Nick had won best out of three. Warrick just stood watching everybody mock him before Grissom sent them all back to work, "Nicky C'mon please I don't want to be stuck in the lab with some lab tech all shift!" Nick just chuckled, "what makes you think I do?" Nick started to walk out with the slip Grissom gave him and as he walked past the DNA lab he found himself gorping at the Californian figure inside, he had a slim physique and the most amazing puppy dog eyes.

_I started to think turning down spending the day in the lab was a bad idea, he was gorgeous! He looked up at me and I gave him a weak smile and leant against the wall to make it look like I was just standing there. I couldn't help but look again so I did, and I blushed as I saw he was still looking at me. I smiled again and shoved my hands in my pockets and walked to the break room and gave Warrick my assignment slip. _

_"Thought you didn't want to stay in the lab bud?" I nodded in response, "what made you change your mind, is this new tech a babe? He headed off quickly to meet what he thought was a 'a hot new babe to look at' I watched his face fall as we went through the doors, the young man turned to look at us and blushed a little when he saw me. "Can I help you?" His voice hit me like a lovers first kiss and I was too busy undressing him in my mind to answer. Warrick cleared his throat, "Hi I'm Warrick Brown and this is Nick Stokes, we are crime scene investigators here in Las Vegas" he looked at me and then back at the man in question, "are you the new DNA Analysis Tech?" He nodded and Warrick shook his hand, "nice to meet you,I'm Greg Sanders." _

_"It's nice to meet you too Greg, I might see you a bit later on in shift as im out in the feild but Nicky here will be staying with you today just so you can get used to being here and in these surroundings" he sped off leaving me alone with Gorgeous Greg Sanders. He smiled at me, "not many people get the pleasure to work with their peeping Tom!" He started laughing and I gave him a quizzical look not understanding what he was going on about, "huh?" was the only thing that escaped my lips that moment. "It's a joke Nick, cause you was looking through the window to my lab earlier!" I chuckled once I finally managed to grasp what he was going on about and sat down in one of the chairs Greg had to choose from. _

_"So you live near the lab?" I decided I better start a conversation as I was with him for the next shift, "yeah I guess, about half hour you?" _

_I really had a nice time talking to Greg and getting to know a lot about him whilst he found out a lot about me, it was as if we ahead been friends for years, we made each other laugh and I helped him out with his work, it was great. _

_"Hey you mind getting some test tubes for me?" He asked, I nodded and started searching the cupboards I couldn't remember where I found them earlier but as opened one of the cupboard doors a magazine feel out and landed in front of me, I picked it up and examined the front cover. There was a naked guy a giving another guy a blow job, I felt my cock harden instantly, it had been months since I had another guys mouth wrapped round my hard shaft. _

_I turned to face Greg and saw the blood draining from his face, he was getting more pale by the second, "If your going to hit me can it wait till after work?" He whimpered, I saw a crystal clear tear slide down his cheek. "Why would I hit you?" I questioned him, "cause I'm gay..." I smirked and leaned forward and laid my lips softly on his cheek, I watched as his face regained colour and smiled. _

_"Your into guys?" He looked at me shocked. "Hell yeah!" I chuckled, "everyone hear knows I am, no-one cares, there's a no discrimination policy for a start and two everyone here are friends as well and co-workers." I smiled god he stepped forward, "What if I want to be more than friends and co-workers?" He smirked and put and brushed his hand on my thigh, "you prioritise my evidence and you can examine my DNA left on your bed sheets!" We both threw our heads back with laughter and I knew this was the beginning of something special._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews of chapter room, made me smile :) keep reading for more and Greg :) have no idea where this is going! **

Greg Sanders walked towards his front door with a massive smile on his face showing his small dimples, two looked in the mirror in his hallway and looked at the cluster of moles splashed over his cheeks, '_how could anyone like me like this?_' He moved towards his s kitchen and grabbed himself a beer thinking about the events that happened at his new job.

_I can't believe I had a hot Texan kiss me on the cheek today, my first day at my new job and I get crushed on. I have to admit he is a cutie, I wouldn't mind having him spoon me but we could never advance into a proper relationship because it was against department policy. I don't really want a budding relationship I want a real, meaningful, honest and trusting relationship. I guess what I really want, Nick Stokes, is just off limits to me. I cold see hunger in his eyes when he looked at me through that window, I watched his cheeks glisten red as she turned away from me shy. But when he kissed my cheek that's when I knew for sure. _

_Afted shift I met him in the carpark he walked over to me with a nervous grin, I smiled at the hunky cowboy and leant against my car before he spoke up, "hey Greg I'm real sorry about earlier I shouldn't have made that joke about my DNA and I shouldn't have kissed you on the cheek and..." Before he continued to make a fool out of hiself I started to laugh making him look at me confused, "Don't be sorry Nicky it was nice, the kiss I mean, and it's not like it was on the lips or anything," I stepped closer to him feeling my heart beat faster and my finger tips go numb, "and if I, compleatly honest Nick I liked it." _

_He looked up at me smiling, "really?" I nodded and gave him a small smile before getting in my car, "see you tomorrow?" I asked staring into his caring eyes,"sure," he answered with a small nod getting he got into his own vehicle._

Nick Stokes arrived home and found his mother and father waiting outside for him, "Mama,Cisco!" He greeted them as his mother pulled him into a hug, "have you been waiting long?" He looked at his father, "About half an hour poncho," Nick nodded and smiled and walked them inside quickly walking into the kitchen and then out into the front room where his parents were seated.

Bill: So how was work?

Nick: It wasn't too bad I had to stay in the lab and look after the new lab tech

Bill: they made you!?

Nick: it was my decision dad

Jillian: Nicky sweet heart we're here with some news

Nick shuffled in his seat, "Okay, what is it?"

Jillian: Me and your father are moving to Vegas

Nick: really? How come?

Jillian: we were both in Retirement know and we thought we'd give the ranch to Bill Junior and come up and live nearer to you

Bill: yeah we don't see you very often and we thought we could come see why you don't want to live sin city

Nick: what about the house?

Jillian: were keeping it and have told your brother and sisters they can stay there sometimes and so can you if you go to Texas

Nick nodded.

Bills phone started to ring and he made his way into the guest bedroom.

Jillian: now were alone Nicky you got your self a boyfriend yet?

Nick: no but I did meet someone today..

Jillian: that wouldn't be the new lab tech would it?

Nick: maybe, I kissed I'm on the cheek

Jillian: Nick you've only known him a day

Nick: yeah I know I just think this might somewhere he's my type.

Neither Jillian or Nick knew Judge Bill Stokes was stood in the doorway listening to everything that was being said.

Nick: I got his address while I was working with him too

Jillian: and you framed it?

They both started to laugh and Nick playfully nudged his mum.

Nick: no I just stuck it on my fridge so I don't lose it.

Bill walked into the kitchen taking the address and slipping it into his pocket and walking into the front room.

Bill: Do you guys mind if I go out for a walk?

Jillian: no sweetie why are you okay?

Bill: just want to check out the neighbour hood

Jillian: okay don't get lost, take your cell

Bill nodded walking out Nicks front door.

Greg had been on his sofa now for an hour flicking through the crappy day time tv channels, he was just about to give him and go to bed when there was a knock at his door, he walked over wondering who would be awake this time of night. He swung the door open and was pushed by an older man, "who are you?" Greg panicked standing up, "I'm William Stokes, now you listen to me kid, stay away from my son Nick or I'll clock ya one! You fag!" Bill shoved Greg again, "you hear me gay boy?" Greg nodded frantically scared for his life and feel to the ground when Bill kicked his ankle, "you better!"

Jillian: So what's this boys name?

Nick: Greg Sanders, he's from California

Jillian: Oh that's a nice name, be good to him and you might actually have a decent relationship for once

Nick: They weren't all bad I just wasn't into it

Jillian: I know sweetie, your father sure has been a while I should ring him

Jillian dialled her husband but his cell started ringing from the kitchen, Nick and Jillian looked at each other and rushed over to the fridge to see the address gone. "Shit he must've over heard us!" Nick cursed.

Jillian: I told him you was just going through a phase in college he's going to freak out and thing Greg's trying to make you gay or something you know what your fathers like!

Nick: we need to get over there before dad does anything stupid

**that's the end of chapter 2 :) hope you liked it, if you didn't tell me why and I can change my ideas, thanks for adding me to your favourite author lists :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Me and my mother arrived just on time. He had Greg up against the wall screaming for his life and I used all my strength to save him and repeatedly hit him until he stopped fighting back, I looked over at Greg seeing him sat on the floor crying and sat beside him and put my hand on his upper arm, he flinched and looked at me sad.

Greg: did you know he was on his way over?

Nick: not until my mum tried ringing him and I noticed your address wasn't on my fridge..

Greg: your father is he always like this

Nick: my mum is the only one in my family who knows I'm gay, my father overheard me talking about you

Greg: right, I don't know if I can stay in Vegas, I mean I understand now why they call it sin city

Nick: Greggo

Greg: no Nick I'm serious I don't wanna be treated like that and I can't look at you without seeing your dad, maybe I should just move to day shift or something

Nick: well your first day in Vegas is a lot better than mine

Greg: yeah right

Nick: it was, I'll tell you all about it

Greg: okay try me

_Nicholas Stokes was twenty two when he arrived at the Las Vegas Crime Lab aNd was very anxious to see what his new colleges were like, he stood at the front desk talking to a shirt lined which he soon found out was called Judy before his new supervisor Gilbert Grissom took him to a room that looked like a kitchen with a dining table, 'the break room.' Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown looked up at the rookie as he stood here tongue between his teeth._

_Grissom: give me five minutes to talk to brass and then we'll start _

_Nick sat next to Warrick and opposite Catherine feeling a little bit like an a animal in a zoo, he could feel them watching him and took his gaze from the table and too Catherine who smiled at him. _

_Catherine: Nick Stokes right _

_Nick: yeah _

_Catherine: well I'm Catherine Willows and this is Warrick Brown you'll be working with us while you work here _

_Warrick: nice to meet you man _

_Nick: nice to meet you_

_Catherine: so you transferred from Dallas? _

_Nick: yeah they erm, there no discrimination policy don't work _

_Warrick: what you mean?_

_Nick: well lets say in Texas you can't be gay _

_Warrick: gay? Thats it? Bit pathetic really, does it matter what people are into?_

_Catherine: are you okay Nicky? _

_Nick: yeah its just I thought they was my friends when clearly not _

_Catherine: well it's okay now welcome to Sin City my friend _

"Clearly my first day in Vegas is worse!" Greg sarcastically moaned, "I'm getting there! Nick said holding his hands up in surrender.

_As I drove home I spotted this Gay bar on the edge of the strip, I decided I might as well see what ones like so I stopped beside the road and walked inside and sat on the nearest barstool. I noticed the bartender was a women, with bright blue eyes and natural blonde hair. _

_Bartender: what can I get you hun? _

_Nick: erm just a beer _

_Bartender: let me guess first time _

_Nick: that obvious?_

_Bartender: just a little, here's your drink sweet heart_

_Nick: thanks _

_I sat there sipping my drink and noticed how freely gay men could be intimate in here, they didn't have to hide, it was nothing like Texas._

"Are you done yet I'm tired" Greg stood up and walked over to the sofa, so I followed him, "will you let me finish Greg, you won't understand if you don't hear all of it!

_The gay bar really wasn't my cup of tea so I finished my drink and headed outside, about five boys around eighteen stood at the door and pulled me too the ground and as they beat me I could hear things like: _

_"you like it in there faggot?" _

_"Fucking gay boy!" _

_"Bet you wish your mum raised you right!" _

_The beating carried on for about ten minutes before they finally ran off. _

"I don't know Nick we were both being beaten up for who we are..." Greg looked at me and rested his head on my shoulder, "Nicky I really like you but after what your dad did to me... I can't stand to look at you..." I felt a tear run down the side of my cheek so I looked away from Greg trying to think of something different, something good. "Nick?" He asked, "Nick are you okay?" I nodded and stood up meeting my parents in the car.

Jillian: so how'd it go?

I looked at her with puffy eyes and a tear stained face, "Oh sweetheart!" She undid her seatbelt and pulled me into her arms cradling me like she used to when I was a little boy.

Nick: he don't want me Mama, not now because of Dad

Bill: Nick I'm sorry

I ignored what my father had to say from the back seat and cried in my Mamas lap.

*** (Gregs POV)

I stood by my window and watched as Nicks car drove off, my chest ached and my heart wanted him, but I couldn't, what if his dad beat me again?

An hour later I found myself crying my self to sleep, I really didn't want to go into work tomorrow. I tossed and turned but still my body wouldn't give in so I logged into my emails and saw a friend request from Nick. I thought about it for a few seconds a realised I might as well add him incase I need to get hold of him for work purposes, as I accepted him my stomach churned as he was online. Maybe it would be easier to talk to him over the net...

Greg: hey I think we should talk

Nick: yeah me too but I don't think over the Internet is a good idea

I looked at my screen reading Nicks words, I didn't know what to say as I really didn't want to talk to him face to face.

Nick: Greg you there?

Greg: yeah

Nick: well...

Greg: I just don't know if I can talk to you in person

Nick: its just me Greg, peeping Tom lol

Greg: funny nick funny

Nick: can I come over after work tomorrow?

Greg: I'll think about it

Nick: well I guess that's better than no haha

Greg: lol, where's your picture man?

Nick: I don't have one

Greg: well obvs get one :P

Nick: you just wanna see me topless

Greg: how do you know what I'm thinking ;)

Nick: haha, I gotta go man, you better domes some rest

Greg: alright see ya

I logged off, I felt much better now as the awkwardness didn't seem to be there anymore, I put my laptop on my side and jumped on my bed grabbing a pillow and pretending it was Nick, that night I had the best nights sleep ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Gregs POV)

I walked down the wide corridors hoping I wouldn't bump into Nicky yet. I stopped when I saw him in the break room with Warrick, he was leant against the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand and a grin spread across his face, he raised his drink to his lips and closed his eyes as he took a sip I could see droplets slide down his chin and watched as he wiped them away with the back of his hand. "Stokes you have a visitor in reception!" Catherine said as she rushed in to put her lunch in the fridge before rushing out again, Nick smiles at me as he walked past and I turn to watch him walk away. He must be the only guy that shakes his ass when he walks. "Careful!" Warrick's voice came from behind me, "you better not get caught checking him out Sanders!" He laughed and walked away.

(Nicks POV)

Was Greg watching me? I deliberately tried to shake my ass as I walked off knowing he'd be watching, I walked into the reception and saw my ex boyfriend Joey stood there in the tightest pants you could image and a dark blue V neck, we only broke up cause I moved away from Texas three years ago, "hey you!" He smiled and squeezed the globes of my ass as he kissed my lips softly.

Nick: Joey what are you-

Joey: I missed you so much Nicky

Nick: I missed you too but you stopped answering my calls I thought you forgot about me

Joey: I'm sorry cupcake I thought ignoring you would make me get over you but I regret it all

Nick: Joey I'm kind of.. I've met someone

Joey: oh? How long you been with him?

Nick: I'm not with him, I met him yesterday

Joey: yesterday? He can't be that special...

Nick: Joey you broke my heart!

Joey: I didn't mean to Nicky I was trying to get over you you broke my heart by leaving!

Nick: I had too!

Joey: no you could of stayed in Dallas!

Nick: Joey Vegas was a better job opportunity for me

Joey: Nicky baby I don't want to argue I just want to be with you again

Nick: I'll think about it Joey I gotta get back to work

I pulled away and he grabbed me, "Nicky please!" I turned and he pulled me into his swimmers chest, he had a body built for athletics I miss the way we'd hold each other all thought the night, I wish I had never left my home state.

(Gregs POV)

I watched the scene unravel before my eyes, I couldn't believe what was going on, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I had a good feeling this was Nicks boyfriend or something... I felt my heart scream and the blood course through my body faster, I couldn't watch anymore I went and sat in my lab and tried to hold back tears as I didn't want to cry in my place of work. "Hey Greggo can you get these back to me ASAP?" Grissom asked handing me some swabs, I nodded and got back to my job.

At the end of shift I made my way home no having heard a thing from Nick all day and made myself some burritos and some child to go on the side. I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels thinking about Nick and that guy. The guy I have to admit my self was a looker and that's why I'm so scared. I saw the way Nicks eye lit up and it honestly hurt, he kissed me on the cheek and has a boyfriend. Maybe Nick was looking for a morning shag? No Nicks not like that, well I hope not anyway.

(Nicks POV)

I sat in the locker room thinking about Greg and Joey, Joey and me have been through a lot I lost my virginity with Joey, my first kiss was with Joey, heck my first everything was with Joey! But then there's Greg. Greg's one of a kind, his dark eyes make my heart melt but I don't really know him, he could be a jerk for all I know!

Warrick: hey dude thought you would of left my now

Nick: you know that Joey I told you about

Warrick: the on from Dallas?

Nick: yeah

Warrick: what about him, he hurt you?

Nick: no nothing like that

Warrick: what's up man

Warrick sat on the bench next to me, I could feel his breath on my neck. I had told Warrick about me being gay and not to get too close but he never listens, I guess he thinks if me as one of the guys, that's a good thing. I think.

Nick: he stopped by the lab

Warrick: the blonde?

Nick: Yeah, he wants me back

Warrick: really? Wow! Why you so down then?

Nick: Sanders

Warrick: Greg? What's he done?

Nick: Be cute

Warrick: you like him? Really?

Nick: yeah is there something wrong with that

Warrick: no no course not I just thought he was a bit young for your liking

Nick: Rick I kissed him

Warrick: you kissed him!?

Nick: shhh don't get your knickers in a twist Rick it was just on the cheek

Warrick: so you like Sanders and our ex Joey wants you back

Nick: exactly my problem man

Warrick: Nicky honestly I'd go with Joey, I mean you don't know if Greg has just a small crush or whatever whereas Joey wants you now

Nick: yeah I guess your right, but what if Greg-

Warrick: don't you worry about him, I'll talk to him you get going there a Joey waiting for you!

I noticed Joeys truck outside my place and walked up to the front door seeing him sat on the doorstep with red roses, "Nicky thank god!" He handed me the flowers and I unlocked the door and walked inside smiling at him, "hard shift baby?" He asked me, "normal I guess." I put his offering into a vase and then walked into his arms letting him hold me, "You over that guy from yesterday?" I nodded even though Greg was still on my mind.

Joey: good, how's that ass of yours?

Nick: Joey I'm not in the mood

Joey: come on I miss the feel of your ass wrapped around my cock

Nick: my ass doesn't wrap-

Joey: shh come on let's get some lube and-

Nick: No!

Joey: oh your don't lube, your braver than you used to be

Nick: no Joey I don't want sex!

Joey: why not?

Nick: I know we used to have sex a lot but that was the old me, I prefer romance and going to the movies and dinner you know?

Joey: what the fuck did Vegas do to my baby!?

He kissed my neck and I pushed him away, "if you just want sex you can leave now!" He laughed, "okay okay!" He walked out still chuckling to himself. I reached for my phone and dialled Greg's number.

Greg: hello?

Nick: hey G I, sorry I didn't come over I met an old friend-

Greg: it's fine Nick, Warrick told me about you and Joey already, I'm glad your happy I really am

Nick: no Greggo that's not it

Greg: Nick you don't have to feel sorry for me I'm fine really you and Joey have fun

-He Hung Up-

I put down my phone and walked to my bed like a zombie before collapsing in the middle, I really fucked things up now!

**omg so sorry about the long wait and I really hope you liked this chapter, my exams are taking up all my time but I'm still writing bit my bit! Enjoy and message me any ideas! **

**Love kira x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**a small quick update to get the story moving along **

(Gregs POV)

Next shift I sat in the break room listening to Catherine waffle on about her toddler, but I wasn't really paying attention, the only person on my mind was Nick.

Catherine: you okay Greg? You seem out of it

Greg: just a lot going on

Catherine: you can tell me hunni I won't judge

Greg: I can't

Catherine: Greg I promise it'll be be okay to tell me

Greg: I just want to be alone

I walked away from her and headed back over to my lab. I really didn't want to talk about it, I just wanted the image of Nick and Joey out of my mind, "Greg?" I felt Warrick's hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him and he gave out his mega watt smile, "what you so happy about?" I shrugged him of and sat at my desk shuffling my files around trying to look busy, "we'll I got some good news!" I rolled my eyes at him, "Warrick I'm sorry but not now!" He chuckled, "it's in your favour Sanders" I sighed, "go on!"

(Warrick's POV) -Earlier that day-

"Whoa Nick where's the fire!" I jumped off my couch as the younger Texan slammed my front door and I saw me in tears, "man what's up?" I walked over to him and he stood there looking at me and brought my friend into my arms letting him cry out. I could tell something was wrong he only ever went tearful if he was seriously hurting or stressed about something. "Joey!" He sobbed, "he just wanted sex!" I felt my blood start to boil, I hated other man taking advantage of Nick just cause he had a sensitive side! Absolutely sick of it! "Warrick can I tell you something..." He looked up at me and I could see a wave of love take over the hurt in his eyes, "I'm in love with Greg Sanders..." I smiled and patted his back, "then make sure you go get him bro!"

(Gregs POV) -back to shift-

"He said he was in love with me?!" I jumped from my seat and looked at Warrick feeling eyes of people in the rooms around us staring in through the transparent walls, Warrick just smiled and looked behind me where I saw Nick in ballistics with lab tech bob. "Go get him Greggo!" I moved me towards the door and I rushed to the room next door seeing Nick completely engrossed with analysing a bullet he had found at his crime scene today.

Greg: hey sexy

He turned round to look at me and smiled,

Greg: come to mine Tex and we can finish what we started

Nick: alright come here

I walked over to him and he pulled me into his arms I felt like I was in heaven.

Nick: I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing and-

Greg: hey don't worry about it Nicky I know you was doing what you thought was right

Nick: I'd like to take you out on a date sometime G

Greg: well I don't work weekends and I know someone's day off is on Saturday

Nick: checking up on me?

Greg: of course

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you like this story you should check out stories by Lolly4Holly as she's great and Nick and Greg Slash. **

**Until next time, **

** Kira x **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is rated M! Love this chapter lots of nick and Greg! **

(Gregs POV)

Nick was going to be at mine in an hour and I still couldn't figure out what it wear, I had a pair of jeans that sat tightly round my ass and thought Nick would like them but when it came to tops, oh I'm in trouble. I decided I'd just throw on one of my Marilyn Manson tops knowing Nick wouldn't judge me for my music taste and then out on my brand new sneakers. I grabbed a Lonsdale jacket and went in the bathroom to check my image in the mirror one more time.

(Nick POV)

"What about your leather one?" Warrick shouted from inside my walk in closet. I walked inside all dressed up just without a jacket, "whoa Nicky, aren't those a little tight?" I looked down trying not to cry in pain, "just a little..." Warrick laughed and fished out my navy blue jeans. "Try these!" He handed me them and I went to the bathroom to get changed.

"Do they fit better?" I heard him shout, I walked out and chuckled as I pretended to be on a catwalk and pushed Warrick on my bed laughing, "I've told you no millions of times Nicky" Warrick laughed making me push him back down, "you wish Rick!"

(Gregs POV)

My doorbell rang. I felt my chest tighten and my stomach dropped, I walked towards the door and took a breath before I swung it open. "Hi!" Nick looked at me, waiting for an answer. "You okay G?" I nodded giving him a smile, "yeah come in!" I stepped back letting him enter my home, he headed into my living room and sat on my couch as if he had been living with me for years. "Do you want a drink?" He shook his head and I sat next to him.

Nick: I want to talk to you

Greg: okay about?

Nick: I wanna say sorry about what my dad did.

"No!" I leant in close, his forehead was now touching mine, "I don't care Nick I just care about us!" He smiled at me and kissed me on the lips softly, I felt my heart beat faster and his hands exploring the skin beneath my shirt. I kissed him again and he removed his jacket starting to nibble on my neck. I heard my name escape his lips and I could feel his erection pushing against mine, he then undid coat and tore my shirt off. I watched his eyes widen as they run over my torso and threw his top over his head before putting our chests together. I moaned feeling skin against skin and ran my hands over his six packed that by the looks of his muscles he had earnt well. We kissed some more and I felt him tugging at my zipper, I gave him my permission and her tugged my jeans and boxers off grinning a the sight of my cock. He stroked it gently before he started stripping.

(Nicks POV)

I stood there naked watching his eyes run over me, I took him by the hand and we walked to his bedroom. "Gosh Nicky!" He moaned as I pushed him onto the bed, I started to kiss his is neck and moved down to his groin and started to tease his bellend. "Mmm Nicky!" He gasped loudly and held onto my head. I smirked and started to suck him gently. I listened to his moans and I felt my own erection throbbing for attention, "oh god Nicolas!" He came hard in my mouth and I felt my mouth fill up with his salty pleasure, I took all he had and then let go of his cock with a pop.

(Gregs POV)

After a night of hot sweaty sex me and Nick finally drifted off to sleep, I had the best sleep I'd ever had in a longtime.

In the morning I awoke to the feel of s tongue on my ear lobe, he looked at me with his mega watt smile and kissed me my forehead.

Nick: Morning' babe

Greg: Morning

Nick: good sleep?

Greg: wonderful

Nick chuckled and kissed my lips softly before I rested my head against his chest listening to his heart beat.

Nick: you want breakfast baby

Greg: yeah, I got pancakes

Nick: okay good I want pancakes with extra syrup

Greg: okay sexy

I walked in my kitchen just in my boxers and got out the ready made pancakes out of my cupboard and started to make my new cowboy lover his favourite breakfast. I felt his hand on the small of my back and then his lips on my neck, "you want to go see a movie after work?"

Greg: yeah sure, what would we go see

Nick: the life of pi?

Greg: nah the trailer looked crap

Nick: okay well what do you want to see?

Greg: the croods!

Nick: your such a big kid

Nick started to kiss my back and I giggled as he ran his fingers along my spinal bone, "I really love you babe" he rested his chin on my shoulder and I kept thinking about what he just said, he really did love me!

**hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) **


	7. Unfortunately not another chapter

(Nicks POV)

After work I ended up taking Greg to the cinema to watch the croods, it wasn't exactly my cup of tea but Greg seemed to enjoy himself and came out as hyperactive as my nieces and nephews. I held his hand as we walked to my front door. "Nicky?" I loved the way he said my name, "I really had a great time tonight." I started to kiss his neck and I heard him quietly moan my name, "I had a great time to Greggo." We made our way to the bedroom and I started to pull his jeans down. He giggled and turned showing me his cock in all it's glory. "I need you now!" He pushed me onto the bed and I suddenly felt like I had underestimated him, he was very muscler and very strong. We both quickly removed the rest of our clothing and he straddled my hips rubbing our erections together, my ass then felt a burning sensation and I knew he had entered me. No condom. No lube. Just pure Greg.

(Gregs POV)

I awoke alone, the bed felt cold beneath my skin and the duvet wasn't any help. I turned to look to where he was before, gone. I sat up and looked around, this wasn't his home, want the bed we had shared.. I was back in California and it had been a dream. I dreamed of the perfect man, was Nick Stokes even real? All I know now is that I'm defiantly going to apply for DNA technician at the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

I need to find him...

**I'm going to write a sequel don't worry, I hope you enjoyed it i loveit writing it :)**


End file.
